Suck My Kiss
by azooozi
Summary: 'Such a shame 'Captain', you used to be fun. Now... you're just as bad as the paladin.' 'Maybe I was, but people change Bishop.' 'Well that's too bad, you would've been worth a good bedding.'
1. Chapter One: Neverwinter Nights

_A Neverwinter Nights 2 Fanfic._

**ChapterOne**  
**NeverwinterNights**  
**ByAzooozi**

_**A/N:** Well, Haii! This'll have to be my first NWN2 Fanfic. So it hope you'll enjoy it. I'm pretty committed to writing this, so I'll probably be updating every week or so... But anyway, the beginning of the story probably wont be as serious as the later part. And there might be a few errors in the time-frame and whatnot. But never mind that. My character is pretty complicated, took me a while to design her. But I hope I don't go all Mary-sue on you though... xD I probably wont though. And obviously from the description this is a KC/Bishop Fanfic! :) The super juicy bit's will be just at the end. ;)_ _I'm completely obsessed with writing this so I'll probably be updating soon! :)  
_

_

* * *

_

_So this is Neverwinter? Quite a lively place, not what I expected though – I thought it would be… different. But anything's better then that ship…_

Sliding her hands into her pocket, Aura 'Dovil pulled out a small potion, her own special brew. She brought the bottle to her lips and downed the repulsive liquid. She was a natural cleric, although she never had intended to expertise in the class. It was something about her family heritage, so they said. It was easier that way anyway. Training was a bore, unless it involved a sword. It didn't matter to her, either way. If she didn't pray, she couldn't heal. And she hadn't prayed, hence... Sliding the bottle back into her pocket, she sighed with frustration. Getting hit in the head with an Dwarven Waraxe wasn't the most pleasant way to be woken up on a dreadful ship ride. Not to mention, a portly dwarf being pushed onto your face afterward. The trip to Neverwinter wasn't an easy one, and the aasimar had one hell of a headache. Running both hands through her hair, pushing the silver strands from her eyes, she stared out at the sea, trying to get her mind off the pain. The captain of the ship had practically thrown them off, right on the very comfortable port—the landing, a wonderful addition to her throbbing headache.

Thankfully everyone had stopped arguing, giving Aura time to relax. Khelgar, leaning on a fence, was inspecting his axe for any faults. Neeshka glancing up every five seconds was counting the gold pieces in her purse. As for Elanee, she wore a gloomy look, staring at a strange necklace tangled between her fingers.

The young woman pushed her hands deep into her pockets and arched her body forwards. She glanced down at her shoddy boots._ The life of an adventurer, huh? Definitely takes its toll on your clothes. _Aura wore a simple tunic with a pair of tight fitting pants, a belt tightly fastened around her waist and her scimitar in its sheath. The reason she was dressed in simple clothing was because she had sold her old armor in Highcliff for a cheap glass of ale. The woman was a terrible alcoholic, and living in West Harbor was most likely to blame. She had paid the price though. Aura, being in-evasive to the enemies attack, was now covered in cuts and bruises—another wonderful addition to her throbbing headache.

Aura 'Dovil then made her way to the pavements, her companions at her heel. Khelgar walked off ahead of her and extended his arms upwards with a yawn, and then pulled them back down. He then opened his mouth again, but this time to talk, "Ah… So this is Neverwinter? Suppose it's passable - for a city built by humans." He said while fingering his beard. He then grunted disapprovingly and continued, "Can't say I care for it, though. You want a proper city, you build down, not up."

Elanee then started to shift, feeling a little uncomfortable. In the city it was hard for her to hear the nature and it made her feel ill. The druidess then added on to the rant, and Neeshka sighed, frustrated, at hearing that the elf had started talking, "I... am starting to feel weak, as if my body is being drained of its strength..." Elanee stated, staring intently into the ocean. She then added on, "Also... this place feels... unnatural, the wood and stone, it's as if they've been silenced."

Finally the teifling blew, "I wish you'd _both_ be silent. The entire trip was just one long whine from the two of you!" she then threw her hands in the air, expressing her frustration. She then started imitating Khelgars actions on the ship ride by wrapping her arms around her stomach and making faces. She then mimicked Khelgars dwarven twang mockingly, saying, "Oh, me stomach feels funny. This boat rocks like a baby's cradle."

Khelgar just scoffed, and Neeshka continued raving on. She then started complaining about the druidess, impersonating a high-pitched elven voice while saying, "This water is so unnatural and deep, not like the swamp of dead people I grew up in."

The teifling then finished, her arms crossed with a conclusive look on her face. Aura then sighed, putting a hand over her face, slightly chuckling.

"That ain't funny lass. That boat made me guts churn," Khelgar said in his own defense after hearing Aura laughing.

Neeshka, still in a foul mood, hissed back to Khelgar in an aggravated manner, "Shut up, you undersized dwarf. No one wants to hear you complain. Not that I've got great memories of this place, but its home."

"Gods... Ye need to burn some of that steam of yours, demon."

Neeshka just sighed and said, "Oh, shut up. I'm just tired, okay." then turned her face to Aura then continued, "So... where are we going first?"

Aura turned her vision to Neeshka, and then replied, "My uncle's inn should be close by. Let's head there first. It'll be easier that way."

"Aye. I'm in need of a good, stable bed after being trapped on that filthy excuse for a boat…" Khelgar said with a relived smile on his face. He then grunted and continued, "…not sure I can stomach any food yet though. But a stiff drink and a good tavern brawl, on the other hand..."

"As much as I'd hate to agree with stumpy, I wouldn't mind a comfy bed either." Neeshka agreed.

"Well then, let's go." Aura finished.

- x -

At the door the sign read, 'The Sunken Flagon'. It was a fairly big inn. "Well this looks like the place," Aura said putting her hand on the door handle.

She turned the handle firmly and opened the door. Finally, they all set foot into the tavern. It was pretty much your typical tavern, it was big, crowded and loud. Glancing around the room, the all tried to look for someone who worked there. Not long after they entered, a man, appearing to be from an elven descent, noticed the strange group. He also noticed the strange looks some of the customers were giving them, and decided to go over and talk to them. He put down the tray of empty tankards on a spare table and made his way. Standing in front of the woman who appeared to be the leader of the group, put a welcoming smile on his face and said, "Well, now what can I do for you? Bit of venom for the belly, perhaps? Or maybe a tankard or two to shave the edge off yer' day?"

Aura then replied, "No thanks, but I'd like to ask who the owner of this inn is?"

The man, appearing to be a bit weary, coughed and continued, "Oh…You mean old Duncan? Well now, if you're looking to collect on some debt, I'll tell you that he's a drunk and he hasn't got two coppers to his name."

"Actually, I'm his niece."

"Oh _really_, I can see that. Thing is, last I heard Duncan was still a _Realms _man. So what part of the family tree did you fall out of?"

Aura then sighed, and put a hand on her face, irritated at the bartender. She then continued and said, "His brother, Daeghun, sent me."

The bartender then paused to think. He then said, "Daeghun, eh?" He paused once again, this time to study the woman standing in front of him. After a while his expression started to change from cheerful, to serious, and then continued, "So the time's come, has it? Troubles chasing on yer' heels and you barely know why..."

He then continued ruefully, and said, "S'pose Daeghun told you less than half of what you need to know, then sent you packing," He then folded his arms and said, "Don't take it hard, done it to me twice in my life, all for good reason," in a slightly consoling manner.

Aura stood there, lost in thought. Was Daeghun always the way he was? Was he really as cruel as she thought? It was his fault she was the way she was. It was his fault that she couldn't bring herself to trust anyone. It was his fault she hated everyone, for treating her the way they did. They treated her like a guardian angel, someone to protect the village from danger, someone to be their hero. It was his fault that she couldn't live up to their expectations. And now it was his fault they hated her. Everything was his fault. Her expression changed to angry. Digging her nails into her palms, she tried to contain her anger.

Calming down, she looked up at the man with a fake smile, clearly fake smile. But her eyes gave it all away—She was mad. She then finally spoke, and said, "Uncle Duncan?"

"That I am lass." He said with a merry smile. He had just remembered how close the two were. And all those times they had spent together were coming back to him. He remembered, she had great potential, but now, he could see a lot of it had been thrown away. Disappointed, He then put on a serious face and said, "I can probably guess why you're here, but why don't you go ahead and tell me anyway."

"Daeghun told me to seek you out, that you might know something of the silver shards recovered from the battle at West Harbor." Aura told him with a grave expression.

Duncan just rolled his eyes and sighed. _Gods Daeghun, why can't you just deal with your own problems. Bringing me into everything… not to mention leaving your own daughter to solve the problem herself. _He then replied, "Oh he _did_, did he? Nothing more than I did years ago, plain silver near as we could tell, you and those shards were all that were left of that West Harbor battle."

Then man in the far corner at the counter spoke, in a way that he knew what Duncan was talking about. "Duncan... I thought you said that shard was magic – didn't you?" he said.

Duncan then replied with a frown, "_Trace _of an enchantment on it is what that eel Sand said, but nothing of importance. Probably residue from demon's fire, or maybe wizard magic."

The man in the far corner then retorted quietly, "Demon's fire? Sounds important to me."

Duncan just gave him a decisive look and said, "And that, Sal, is why you are cleaning tables, and I own this place. Those shards were magic, yes, a _trace_, but again, it was Sand, and he's a fool."

Aura, annoyed that they had started ignoring her, butted in asking, "Who is Sand?"

Duncan answered with a spiteful tone, "A hedge wizard, somehow set up a shop in the Docks, but it's telling enough he can only run a business down here in the crack of Neverwinter," scoffing, he continued, "Got a dry wit, and he'll always rub you the wrong way, so his name's well-chosen."

"And what does he have to do with any of this?" The woman replied, eyeing him with curiosity.

"Well, me and Daeghun took the shard to him, back when he lived in the Merchant Quarter. Before his run of bad luck…" he said slightly mumbling. Trailing off he finished, "Anyway, it's barely worth mentioning. But is that really why you came all this way, to hear about yer' mother?"

Aura looked at him with a perplexed look. She hadn't spoken about her mother in eight years. She hated her mother, for leaving her all along. For leaving her with Daeghun. For dying. No, not dying, running away. She knew she wasn't dead, she could just feel it. No one believed her though. Either way, she didn't want to hear about her mother. She only thought of her as some useless, good-for-nothing hag. She finally replied, "I couldn't care less about her. I'm just here to find out about the shards."

Duncan looked at the girl. She had a lot of hate in her for someone of that age. He knew she had a long way to go, and a long journey ahead of her. Putting his hand on her shoulder, he looked her in the eyes. "Aura 'Dovil, lass. Yer mother loved you, more than you could imagine. Sh-"

Pushing Duncans hand off her shoulder, she snapped at him, "I already told you, I don't care about her. Never talk about her! She never cared about me! It would be easier to just admit it now... then to keep lying to me."

"Don't be silly girl, every mother cares."

"Well then why can I still feel she's alive. That she faked the whole _death_. She left me with Daeghun because she didn't want me. Probably because I was just an _accident..."_

"Okay, now yer' just being silly. I knew her, Esmerelle. She was... definitely not the woman that would do that kind of thing."

"Look, whatever. It doesn't matter, I came here because of the shards, that's it. Okay."

Elanee put her hand on the aasimars shoulder in an attempt to soothe her. Duncan sighed. The little girl he had once known had completely died inside. "Oh... sorry then lass, I understand. Yer stickin' to the matter at stake."

Duncan stood there with a sympathetic look, "It's getting pretty late, and I think it'd be better to talk about all this in the morning. All yer friends are welcome to stay, everything's on the house. After all, a friend of kin is a friend of mine." the half-elf finished with a jolly smile.

Disregarding the conversation about her mother, Aura smiled then looked back at her companions. Neeshka and Elanee stood there with approving looks on their faces. Elanee knew that she could get some rest there and Neeshka thought of it as a perfect hideout. Khelgar was happy too, putting up his hands in a cheering gesture, he shouted, "Free ale!"

Before the half-elf left to show them their rooms, Aura pulled out something from her bag. It appeared to be a letter, signed with the initials 'D.F'. Tapping Duncan on the back, the woman handed him the letter. "Daeghun told me to give this to you. Probably a report on the attack or something... Although, I don't know, I can't read elf." the aasimar said, letting go of the letter.

The half-elf chuckled. "I'll have a look at it later, now I'll show you yer' rooms, eh?" Duncan said with cheerful smile painted on his face.

- x -

It had been three days since Auradovil and her companions had made their way to Neverwinter. After speaking to Duncan they all rested at the flagon. The next day everyone had healed up, finally getting back to normal, excluding Elanee—her health seemed to be in decline. Neeshka on the other hand was ecstatic. She was in and out of the flagon, her purse seeming to grow every time.

The second day, she met a wizard named Sand. After throwing a few insults a Duncan, the elf ran some test on the shards, blew up part of the tavern. He then told Aura that she'd have to meet some sage, Aldanon in the Blacklake District. Unfortunately, it was going to be an effort to get to him.

"So you're saying I only have those two choices," the woman asked, annoyed with the fact that she'd have to join the City Watch of work for some lousy thieves.

The wizard, standing with his arms crossed, looked at her impatiently and replied, "Yes. I think you've asked me that about ten times now. Now, have you made up your mind?"

Sighing, the aasimar yawned, "I think I'll sleep on it," she finished, leaving the two elves to quarrel amongst themselves. She then made her way to her companions sitting at a table in the front of the room.

Khelgar, who was excitedly awaiting the woman's return, quickly spoke, "So lass, who's gonna be gettin' a good ol' Ironfist beating," he said after taking a large gulp of his ale.

Aura, picking up Khelgars tankard, took a good swig of swig of the liquid, and replied, "Not sure yet, just have to chose who I hate most."

"Whaddya' mean?" the dwarf asked, taking back his tankard.

Sighing, the woman said, "Well, we have to go visit this sage. He's gonna have a look at the shards. But, we can't get to him just yet, cause' the Blacklake District is shut down for some reason."

Neeshka butting in, said, "Oh yeah, I heard something about that yesterday. They said something about all these nobles getting killed. They aren't letting anyone in or out."

"Well that's wonderful. But Aura, I don't think I can accompany you for a while." Elanee said in a fatigued manner.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"I just need a bit of rest… If you don't mind…"

The woman smiled at the elf, but at the same time was somewhat worried about her, "Don't worry, we've got it all handled."

Neeshka, slightly worried about the druidess agreed, "Yeah! Don't worry 'bout us, we've got it all under control."

- x -

It was one o'clock in the morning, and Duncan had just started closing up. As the last of the customers left, the few who were staying the night, had left to their rooms. But one shadowy figure in the corner, accompanied by an ominous wolf, still sat in its place, in the far right corner, sipping the last of his ale. Slamming down the tankard, the man stood up, making his way over to Duncan, who was wiping down the counter. Sitting on the stool in front of him, he leaned on the counter casually.

He had noticed earlier, the group of adventurers speaking to Duncan. From where he was watching, it looked like quite a commotion. The whole thing sparked a bit of his interest, especially the girl. _Hadn't seen a woman yell at Duncan like that in years. Maybe_ she was his ex? But the half-elf had no luck with women, so he scratched that from the possibilities. Duncan could never score that good anyway, the wench had a nice body, and her face wasn't bad either. But she had this… holy glow to her. He hated people like that.

A few minutes later the man was lost in thought, curious at whom the people were. Placing his elbow on the counter he leaned his chin on his hand, staring down at a ring on his hand. He was then pulled out of thought as Duncan started shouting his name, "Bishop! Gods, wake up you drunk!"

The ranger, shaking his head from the shock shouted, "I am! Now stop yelling in my fucking ear!" in reply.

He then noticed Karnwyr below him, tugging at his pants. What had just happened? Had he passed out? If he did, he really had to cut down on the drinking. Looking up at Duncan, the half-elf retorted, "You're in my way. Go to yer room or something'"

Sliding his hands though his hair, Bishop grunted, "I'm sitting here. It's a free country, isn't it?"

Duncan just ignored Bishop, and then the ranger continued, but this time smirking, "By the way Duncan, who were those tools that came up to you before," Smirking even more he continued, "...and who was that wench that told you off... I have a feeling she'd be worth a good bedding."

Duncan, angered by Bishops comment, slammed his fist onto counter and said, "You better watch your tongue Bishop, that's my niece you're talking about."

"All the more reason too," Bishop replied with an evil grin. The ranger then continued, "But seriously, the dwarf looked like he wanted to axe you good. Not that I'd mind."

Duncan, a frustrated at the conversation he was having with the ranger replied, "It's none of yer' business. Now could you go entertain yourself somewhere else?"

Persistent, the ranger continued, "Okay fine then, just tell me about that little niece of yours," looking at Duncan with a sly grin.

"I ain't telling you anything about her Bishop. And don't be getting any ideas, she ain't one of yer' cheap, one gold whores."

"Oh, I'm sure she's not. That's what makes her so beddable. Those girls are surprises, you never know what you'll get. You're little niece could even be a virgin, although I highly doubt it." Bishop said, pleased with the innkeepers reaction.

Duncan was furious with the ranger. He was clenching his fists, trying not to attack the man. "Bishop, ya' better shut yer' mouth or I'll beat that smile off yer' face," Duncan said in a vicious tone.

Mocking an apology, Bishop replied, "Oh, I didn't know I offended you. My sincerest apologies."

Duncan gave him an angry glare. Bishop responded by putting his arm around Duncans shoulder, "C'mon Duncan, we're buddies aren't we. Tell me a bit about her, eh?"

"I ain't yer' buddy Bishop. But I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you a little something about her if you get outta' my face, got it?" the half-elf said as he pushed Bishops arm off him.

Bishop nodded his head approvingly, "Pretty fair deal," he said while grinning largely.

Leaning himself on the counter Duncan started talking, "Okay, so she's the daughter of my half brother. Sent here from West Harbor on some quest. There was an attack on it not too long ago, whole village had to fight these... things. That's pretty much it."

Bishop, unsatisfied, tried to pry more information out of the half-elf, "C'mon Duncan. I'm sure you know _much_ more about her then that."

Duncan, replied reluctantly, "Well, I trained a bit with her a couple of years ago on my last trip to West Harbor," Continuing, a bit more confident he said, "She was a brilliant swordsman, aced me every time we fought. So I hope that'll warn you to keep yer hands of her. She was also knew quite a lot of magic, mostly healing spells. Shame though, she won't be doing any good for anyone but herself. Villagers drove her mad, treated er' like some angel, expected her to look after em'. Poor girl. Had quite a lot going for her."

"Rough life? I think someone just has a soft spot for a girl ten years younger than them," chuckling, Bishop continued, "To tell you the truth, I couldn't care less about the little wench,"

"Bishop, you're disgusting. Sometimes I forget why I even keep you here."

"I could leave if you want. That solves both our problems."

"Yeah, and I could tell Nasher 'bout what you did. Now, go. I gave you what you wanted."

Ignoring Duncan's finishing comment, the ranger got up onto his feet, making his way to his room—Karnwyr at his side.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well, that's that. Hope you've enjoyed my poor attempt at a re-write. Probably made it worse... Oh well. Reviews would be nice. :)_


	2. Chapter Two: The Harbourman

_A Neverwinter Nights 2 Fanfic._

_**ChapterTwo  
TheHarbourman  
ByAzooozi**_

_**A/N: **I just want to say thanks to **InfamousSharro **for your reviews. They're like my biggest motivation for this story! I'm sorry if I messed up all the chapters, but I had to change a few things for the plot. =P But now, back to the story._

_

* * *

_

Making his way down the hallway, Bishop groaned. He had been traveling through Duskwood a couple of weeks ago, and encountered a group of adventurers. Being half-drunk, he spat insults at them, left and right. Fed up, one of them shot him with an arrow, a wound close to the heart. Every so often he would feel an excruciatingly painful run through his chest, it was almost unbearable. He wouldn't admit anything was wrong though, not even to himself. Falling onto the wall, he clutched at his chest. It hurt so badly. He looked down at his chest—he was bleeding, the crimson fluid seeping through his armour. Getting back up on his feet again, he made his way to his room, slightly leaning on the wall. Before making it half-way there, the sound of foot steps became audible. He then kept walking, his head directed at the ground, trying to he felt a thump against his chest. He had ran into someone, but who?

"Watch where you're going." Came a voice from the person in front of him.

It was actually a quite frightening tone. Focusing his vision, he had noticed it was a woman, probably only a few years younger then him. Then he examined her again, it was Duncans niece. "You were the one who ran into _me_." The ranger spat back, pissed with the tone she used on him. "And that means you're going to have to apologize to me."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Oh I'm afraid you do. But don't worry, there are plenty of other ways for you to apologize. So, my room?"

The woman looked back at him with an unconvinced look on her face. He had then noticed her present appearance. She was wearing nothing but a half laced tunic, and she was standing barely inches away from him. Unfortunately, the option of bedding her had just passed, as did she. Brushing her shoulder against his, she walked past him. Instinctively, he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. The then put his arm on her back side, slowly sliding it up her hips. The then moved his hand around to the front, then finally, she grabbed it and pushed him hard against the wall. She was definitely stronger than he had expected and he was rather startled. She then turned around half-smirking, half-growling, and brought her hand up in an obscene gesture. She then continued walking. The ranger chuckled, she was going to be an interesting one.

- x -

The next morning Aura had gotten up early, but to her surprise, so had Neeshka and Khelgar. They both appeared to be sitting at a table near the front counter. He vision was still a bit blurry as she had only woken up a good ten minutes ago, but she could tell it was them. And they were... arguing. Again. From what it sounded like, they were arguing about... Ale?

"What would a_ teifling_ know about a good drink?" Khelgar roared as he slammed his tankard hard onto the table.

"More then a dim-witted dwarf like you would! You barely know how to lace your own boots!" The teifling spat back.

"That was once! And what would that have to do with anything anyways!"

"It shows how stupid you are. Thats for one."

"You look here! The only reason I coudn't do me' boots up properly is cause' my fingers were swolen from saving your sorry hide! It was hard to get that tiny thing through the hole with them in the way!"

"Excuses, exuses. You keeping telling yourself that Khelgar."

"Yeah Khelgar. You keep telling yourself that." Aura added, trying to get in-between their conversation.

"Lass, please dont encourage them. They've been at this all morning... "

Looking behind her she saw Duncan, and he looked... terrible. Bags under his eyes, ruffled up hair. Had he even slept yet?

"Woah. What in the Nine Hells happened to you?" The woman asked, trying to hold in the laugh that was threatening to burst out.

"Been up all night cleaning up... Health inspectors comin' round' today... " He said in a dreary tone, he then continued, "... and by the gods, you over there! Use the bathroom!"

"If this is how they act at six in the morning, I can't wait to see how they act, 10 o'clock at night after a couple of kegs've been smashed."

"Trust me, you don't." The half-elf finished, leaving to clean up the other side of the room.

Taking a seat at next to Neeshka, followed by throwing her face and arms on the table, half asleep. Pushing herself back up, she glanced at Khelgar and Neeshka who were surprised by her sudden action.

"You know you can go back to bed, right?" the teifling asked, with an amused look on her face.

"Can't... Gotta' go visit the infamous 'Theives of the Docks' today," the aasimar responded with a yawn.

Khelgar, unhapphy with the womans choice, sighed. "Those theives are just goin' to backstab us sooner or or later. I hope ye' know what ye're doin'."

"I'd rather not be one of Neverwinters hounds... So the theives sound like the best choice," She said bittetly, with a show of disgust on her face, "I'm gonna' go alone today, so you guys can do whatever while I'm gone."

Standing up, she made her way to the door, leaving out to the streets of Neverwinter.

Almost a week had passed, when Aura came bursting into the tavern, with a feisty red-head at her side—both with furious looks on her faces. The aasimars backpack had seemed awfully big, laced material seeping through the sides. Finding Neeshka and Elanee conveniently sitting at the table in front, they rushed over to them. They both looked back at her and Qara with perplexed looks on their faces. Finally Aura broke the silence, "I need you guys to come with me for a minute."

The two women, confused with the womans request, reluctantly followed the aasimar and the sorceress into her room. After closing the door, she then slid the backpack of her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. She then dug her hands into the bag and pulled out four dresses. Handing them out, she sighed. She then ran her hand through her hair, saying, "As of today... we will be working at Neverwinters finest brothel." with strong disdain in her voice.

"I beg your pardon? ...did you say brothel?" Elanee blurted out incredulously.

"Yep. I'm afraid we're gonna be working as whores for a while," she answered with a disgusted look on her face. Both the elf and the teifling took the dresses given to them. They were big, poofy, and revealing.

She then continued, "The worst part, are the actual dresses. How in the hells are you supposed to put this on?"

Qara held out the dress in front of her. She then slid her clothes off, pulling the dress up around her waist. Tightning the corset, she looked at the other two women. "That's how you put a dress like this on, see?" She replied with a tone of superiority, "Not that I'd expect any of _you _to know."

"And that comes from experience I assume?" Aura spat back, gritting her teeth with a grin.

Surprisingly enough, Aura got along well with the ignorant girl - Although slightly annoyed with the fact that she had almost burned down Duncans inn. Duncan was the only family member she got along with. At least watching her clean down tables was amusing. For a while, they had been practicing many different spells on Watchmen, burning them to a crisp. Although sometimes she got annoying, bragging on about how gifted she was. But Aura didn't mind, she was gifted too. Although, gifted, wasn't the best word for it.

"Ha. Ha. You're _so_ funny. Anyways, who's next? The quicker we get this done, the better." The sorceress said while pressing down the sides of her dress.

Qara made her way over to the teifling first, stripping off her clothes, and then pulling the dress over the top of her. Tying up the various parts of the dress, Qara finally finished, standing back to admire her job, "There. Perfect. Now just two more to go."

"You know, I thought a _noble_ would have manners." Neeskha said, rolling her eyes. Annoyed at the fact that the girl just took of her clothes. "How old are you anyways?"

"Nine-teen. What does it matter?" Qara hissed back.

"Tsk. Tsk. Children shouldn't be working in whorehouses, you know."

"Oh shut up."

The sorceress then made her way over to Elanee, gripping her hands onto the robe she was wearing. In an instant, the druidess took the sides of her robes and pushed them together tightly, angering the sorceress. Turning her head away from the girl, she blurted out, "I dont think I can do this... It's not... right."

"I never knew you had a thing against whores?" the aasimar asked, tilting one eyebrow down in curiousity.

"Yeah, I'm with her. Anyways, I thought elves liked to... experiment." The teifling added, smirking.

"Who cares? Do you want then dress on or not?" Qara asked impatiently.

The elf then turned her face to the aasimar. The woman looked at her, a pleading look painted on her face. The druidess was way to naive. She turned her head back to the red-head and nodded.  
After the dress was on, the only one left was Aura. Tossing her dress to Qara, she brought her hands to her head, fingering the peice of material that was holding her hair up. Finally free, waterfalls of hair flowed down her neck, all the way to her back. She then grasped onto the armour, shelled around her body. Unfastening the buckles of the armour, it all plunged to the floor, piled around her feet. She was then left with only a tunic and a pair of leather shorts. Making do with the shorts, she was left with only the tunic, barely longer then her upper thigh. She then directed her vision to the sorceress, motioning with her arms to hurry up.

Qara held out the dress infront of her, confounded with the design. It was so complicaeted, yet so perfect. How many different weapons could the woman hide in that? All she could hide was a dagger or two. And who in the Nine Hells were they all supposed to kill? Qara sighed, alteast she could burn down the brothel if things went wrong.

She then made her way to the aasimar with the dress clutched in her fingers - The woman taking of her tunic at the time. She then lifted the dress over the top, pulling it down. The aasimar pulled her legs through the fishnet stockings, reaching just abover her lower thighs. She then let the girl fasten them to the dress, which was shining a silvery grey colour. Sliding on the ankle high boots, Qara tightened up the corset. With the dress finally on, Aura fell back onto the bed, exhailing from a deep breath. _Almost done._

Making their way out of the bedroom, the four women entered the main room of the tavern. The looks they were given, were not the nicest of looks. They were rather... disturbing. Then came Duncan, appearing to be quite confused. The expression then changed to disapproving. "What in the nine hells are _you_ wearing?" He exclaimed, throwing his hands down to the dress she was wearing.

"Er... clothes..."

"Clothes?"

"Yeah... I'm kinda busy, so I think I'll get goi-"

"I don't want you out there wearing that!"

Who'd he think he was? Her father? No. Her father wouldn't have cared. Either way he wasn't going to let it go. The woman then wrapped her arms around the half-elf. Holding him tight, she mocked a voice of appreciation, "Aw, thank you Uncle Duncan. I've never had anyone care about me like that," she then pulled back and looked gazing into his eyes, smiling, "Don't worry about me, I'm a grown woman. I know what I'm doing."

The innkeeper pulled away and sighed, "I guess you're right, lass. Sorry. I'm just... worried about you."

Smiling, the aasimar replied, "You don't have to worry. I know what I'm doing."

* * *

_**A/N: **Well that was that chapter. The next one is finally a new one so I hope you'll enjoy it! R&R. Pwease.. :3._


	3. Chapter Three: Finest in Neverwinter

_A Neverwinter Nights 2 Fanfic._

**ChapterThree  
****ByAzooozi**

_**A/N:** Sorry for not updating very often. My exams are a pain in the ass. -_- Anyway, this'll have to be my first chapter after edditing it. Yay! There have been minor plot changes so you might wanna just check it out if you've been reading before this came out. Well, anyways, enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

"Oh c'mon Bishop. You chose Sylenya the _other_ night. You _always_ chose her. What about me tonight, please?" Said a fair-skinned blond woman, looking at the man with innocent, sky blue eyes.

"Hm. I'll think about it. Maybe you can join us, eh?" The ranger said, with a wink. He then turned his head in the direction of the woman that was walking their way. Swaying her hips, side to side. Her long black hair, hiding one side of her face, leaving her one hazel eye to stand out. It was Sylenya. One of the rangers very favorites. It was the way she presented herself, it was so... seductive. And she had a great body as well. Once standing next to the ranger, the woman made herself comfortable in his lap, resulting in a few evil looks from the other women that had been talking to Bishop. And that, resulted in a long argument between whores.

- x -

During that time, the four women had finally made it to the door of the brothel. They were supposed to meet some kind of informant there. It was a very dodgy place, that brothel was. However, they hadn't even gone inside yet, as Aura and Neeshka wouldn't open the door.

"How about... Neeshka opens the door?" said the aasimar, nudging Neeshka closer to the door.

"What? Why don't you just open it yourself." Hissed back the teifling, stepping further away from the door.

"I can't. I... err."

"I'll burn down the door! If that's what you want!" The red-head screeched, losing her patience with them both.

Finally the druidess butted in, saying, "You know what. I'll open it."

- x -

The women arguing had finally dropped down to two. Sylvenya and the blonde. The ranger told them he didn't want them to argue, but in his head, he hoped some kind of cat-fight would erupt from it. Waiting patiently, hoping for his fantasy to materialize, he noticed the door. And the four, very familiar looking women walking through it. What in the Nine Hells? It was Duncans neice, and her friends. "Well this is just precious." The ranger chuckled under his breath. "Wait till' Duncan finds out his precious little niece is a gold hungry whore."

- x -

"Okay... so... we go to the front counter, I assume..." Aura mumbled, as her fingers trembled nervously.

"No shit."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Muttering under her breath, the teifling replied, "It's great to know our leader _knows _what she's doing."

What was up with her? A few weeks after leaving her village and she's already lost it. Well she had already lost it in the first place. But now she seemed… disturbed, like something was bothering her. Strangely enough, the teifling felt some kind of connection to the aasimar. It was quite a strange thing indeed. Maybe she would talk to her later, ask what was wrong.

_Okay, just breathe in. Now's not the time for it. It happens all the time, this isn't any different... Who am I kidding, of course this is different! It's not just visions anymore, I can see people that no one else can. And I know who they are! I know things I shouldn't know. It almost feels like someones memories have... merged with mine? Not only that, those freaking shards. Whenever I'm near them... Why me?_

The woman shook her head, letting the silver strands of hair brush against her face. She had to snap out of it. Now wasn't the time. Turning her face back to her companions, the aasimar stuck out her tongue. "What are you all waiting for. We're supposed to meet the informant at the counter."

The three women looked at the girl, puzzled. What was with the attitude change all of a sudden?

She then made her way over to the counter, smiling back at them at the same time. All of a sudden she bumped into a hard object. No, not object, a man. She then looked up at the person before her. Barely a man, more like an animal. She pushed herself away in an instant, watching the amber eyed man smirk, as he observed her reaction. She wore look of malice. She wasn't used to men like that in West Harbor and after the incident with _him_, she pretty much hated _all_ men outside of it.

"You again." She hissed, taking a step back from him.

Ignoring her comment, he said, "You know this is where whores work, right? Not for good little adventurers like you."

The woman retorted, gritting her teeth, "How do you know I-?"

"Duncan." Bishop smirked.

The woman cursed under her breath. "Bloody elf. Can't keep anything to himself," after a long pause, she continued, "Why don't you just leave me alone like a nice little boy, okay?"

Grinning widely, the ranger slid his arm around the aasimars waist. He then took her wrists, pushing her arms back, leaving her defenseless. Her body was then pressed against his chest, his face, inches from hers. They were so close, she could feel his breath against her lips. "Actually, I was thinking. How about we finish what we started the other day, eh? We don't have to tell Duncan, you know?" The ranger whispered. She could feel the stubble, brush against her cheek. It sent a rush through her body, something she hadn't felt for ages. She needed to... Aura shook her head, pushing out the thoughts. She didn't need this. Not now. Bringing the heel of her boot up, she then thrust it into the rangers boot. With the force she had given it, it pierced through the thick leather, causing the ranger to grunt in pain. She chuckled as he stumbled back. She then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled the side of his face to lips. Her red lipstick smudged onto his cheek as she whispered into his ear. "Bishop. Bishop. Bishop. Do you know how much I'm not going to sleep with you? I'm really busy, so why don't you be a nice little boy and, fuck off_._"

"You know, I think you've chosen the worst place to mess with me." The ranger replied smirking, with a slight hint of anger on his face, "See those girls behind me, staring at us? They aren't very pretty when they're jealous, and thats what you've just made them."

Aura pulled away from the ranger, slowly loosening her grip on him, and glanced over his shoulder. To her surprise, he wasn't lying. Standing a few feet away from him, were two women. A blonde and a brunette, both glaring at her. "Good luck." The ranger chucked as he walked away from the aasimar. Although almost tripping thanks to Qara's slightly outstretched leg conveniently in his way. He officially _hated_ them now. As for Aura, she noticed the two women make their way over to her. Once standing in front of her, the brunette then broke the silence, "Me and Aliysa saw what you did to Bishop. Look here rookie, we've worked here for three years now. We've fucked our asses off, and you and your friends aren't going to get your hands on Bishop, understood?"

The aasimar roller her eyes, this was completely ridiculous, what did they all see in the man, other then the fact that he wanted to get laid bad. She sighed and replied to the two women, "Look, I couldn't care less about Bishop. I just need some extra cash, okay?"

The two women, just turned their back on her and walked away, whispering things to each other. As for Aura, she turned to look back at her companions. They all seemed to be giggling at the commotion. Aura just turned her head forward and made her way to the counter. "Ya' need somthin'?" grumbled an frail figure, head in some kind of book.

The man then glanced up from the book to take a look at the woman. Instantly his eyes darted up and down her body, resulting in him standing up and grabbing her hand. "Well excuse my rudeness! You must be that Aura 'Dovil lass. Ye' and yer' friends don't look like ya' normal prostitute."

Replying, the aasimar brought her hand to the back of her head, "Ha ha... I'm err... glad you noticed... "

"Now I guess you'll be wanting to get to work then. Come to the back room, just over there. " The man said, pointing his finger in the direction of a odd looking door, "Good luck! Oh I do wish you good luck!" He finished, thoroughly shaking the womans hand.

"Erm... thank you."

"Oh it's not a problem!"

- x -

I kneeled over the body in front of me, satisfied with the job I had done. The man laid there, dying, yet not a drop of blood had been shed. He almost looked asleep, but he obviously wasn't. His pale skin contrasted with his jet black ruffles of hair. He was a completely unnatural colour, and that meant, the poison had finally kicked in. Slowly, Aura pulled herself off him, and made for the door to find her companions. And then report back to Moire. Missions, missions and more missions.

- x -

"Well you took yer' time, didn't ya'!" yelled a portly dwarf making his way over, ale in hand.

The aasimar brought her hand behind her head and replied, "Ha, ha! yeah, I guess we did, didn't we?"

"Well I'm afraid you ain't gonna' be all chirpy for long lass. One of Moires thugs came over with some letter. Said something about us going to Old Owl Well. Can't say I really like that place much. Too many orcs... "

"Yay."

The aasimar then made her way to her room, and fell back on the bed. Breathing out, the aasimar shut her eyes, trying to push out the voices in her head, the pictures in her mind. The voices were painfull, yet they did nothing but sound themselves. And the people she saw... were only blurs. Gripping her hands onto her head, the woman screamed. But screaming didn't help. They were still there. Still talking away... Listening to them was her only option.

_'Do you know's whats you is going to call it?', asked a small shadowy figure nudging the larger one next to it._

_Looking down at the smaller shadow, the larger replied, 'You know, I'm not sure. Do you have any names?'_

_Instantly the smaller one started jumping up and down uncontrollably, and responded, 'Oh! How abouts, Alumina!'_

_'... you know, that's not a bad name. ...Alumina ...' finished the larger one, slowly twisting what appeared to be it's fingers in its hair._

Slowly, the voices passed, leaving the aasimar into a deep sleep. Her dreams, were ones of her early childhood. Her most favoured part of life. But that was only for a time being. They always came back, and ruined it all. She had always felt an empty space in heart. A space that was never properly filled as a child. Nothing could change that though. The visions had always kept her mind of the feeling.

The sound of knocking soon came from the door, more like banging. It was obviously Khelgar. "Wake up! We've gotta' leave now if we're to get to Old Owl Well anytime soon!"

"I'm coming!" Screamed back the woman in a livid tone.

The aasimar hastily pushed herself off the bed. She then pulled her armor on and made for her weapons. Hopefully Old Owl Well was to be interesting.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well I'll try to put a new chapter up soon. And I'll also try to make it longer. :) Reviews would be nice. Pwease? :3_


	4. Chapter Four: My Vows To You

_A Neverwinter Nights 2 Fanfic._

**ChapterFour  
MyVowsToYou  
****ByAzooozi**

_**A/N: **Well hopefully this chapter will be the start of a nice little love triangle. Had to add a little Grobnar into it though. ;) R&R! **  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Why in the Nine Hells did we bring this idiot along? ... and why in the hells is he still singing to us?_ "Dun! Adventuring adventurers! Dun! I'm adventuring wi-"

"Grobnar. Stop singing."

_Damn that gnome, he just doesn't stop. Once we get there, we're dumping him there._ They'd make sure of that.

Running of ahead, the gnome shouted back, "This way everyone! We're almost there!"

"Thank the gods... " grumbled Khelgar, arms folded and head down.

"Stop your whining. You're not making this any better than it already is," hissed back the sorceress.

"You know. You should at least be thankful for his help... " mumbled the druidess, an irritated look painted on her visage.

Instantly, the teifling interupted, "You've got to be kidding me? Has he not annoyed you at all?"

"Not particullarly. No"

"You know. You really are weird," the red-head responded, her emerald eyes studying the elf curiously.

"_And you_ really are childish."

Rolling her eyes, Qara replied, "Whatever."

- x -

"Oh dear! Are you okay Miss Aura?" asked the gnome in a distressed voice.

Looking up, the aasimar found herself on the ground, completely surrounded by her companions... And. The freaking gnome as well! How was he not dead? That troll was rediculously strong, it had even knocked her and a few of the others down. Hells, it had knocked her out. But of all the people left standing, how was Grobnar one of them!

"I'm fine," she spat back, pushing herself up and started to walk off ahead–she had to show them who was boss.

The gnome softly murmured to himself, "... Oh my. Did I do something wrong again?"

Overhearing the gnome, Khelgar replied, "Bah! Don't worry about it. She's always like that this time around, just give 'er a few days. She'll go back to normal. Damn women, and their... things,"

"Oh why don't you just shut your face, just 'cause you can't get one doesn't mean you have to insult them, you know," hissed a violent red-head, glaring at him.

"Oh ye're just mad that you can't find a man like me!"

"Hah! You're kidding me?"

After a few minutes of arguing, the bard moved away from the group and made for their leader.

Bringing her hands to her chest in a praying position, the cleric murmured a few words under her breath. Gradually, a small light began to illuminate from her hands, and then she brought it to her lower abdomen. Slowly, the spell wore out, and the light faded. Her stomach hurt so badly, much worse than it would for a normal woman. Sometimes she'd lie in bed all day because of the pain. The only solution was casting cure spells on herself as it somewhat numbed the pain. Satisfied with her work, the aasimar continued walking. Then there was a tap on her arm. Looking to her side she saw the person she'd least have expected to see.

"Um. Excuse me Miss Aura?"

_Ugh, __it's the gnome. What does he want?_

"Before, you didn't seem so well... "

"..."

"So you walked off..."

"..."

"But then Mister Khelgar told me..."

"... what did he tell you?"

"Oh. He said that it was your time of the month," finished the gnome, a cheerful smile painted on his face.

"... wait. He said what?"

"He said that it was your time of the month and that's why your all moody and whatnot."

"Moody!"

"Yes! But then Neeshka said you were only like that because of the stomach cramps you were getting."

"... yeah."

"And that's why I wanted to give you something."

The gnome then dig his hand into a little satchel he had hanging from his waist. He then pulled out a strange looking herb. He then held it out to her, clear for her to see. "Here take this. It's just a little something a strange pair of elves gave me. They said it was a pretty good for stomach pains. I'm still not sure why they gave it to me. Hmmm... Oh yes! I remember now. Well this is actually quite and interesting story. One day, I wa-"

Instantly the woman took the herbs from his hands, and hastily interrupted his story,"Thank you Grobnar. This is... very nice of you."

"Oh your welcome! I'm so happy that you like it! I'm sure Mister Khelgar will be too!"

"Yes. I completely agree with you... But Grobnar..."

"Yes?" He replied in a worried tone.

"There's something I have to tell you about Khelgar."

"Oh dear. This isn't going to be good news is it?"

"'Fraid not. You see, Khelgar is a dwarf, right?"

"Yes..."

"And you've met a female dwarf right?"

"Um... yes."

"And you noticed their beards right?"

"Yes. Yes I did..."

"So how do we tell the difference."

"I'm not sure..."

"Well Khelgar... I found out, that he is not male... nor female..."

"What is he then!" the gnome panicked, hands pressed hard against his cheeks with his jaw hanging.

"He is... both."

Then came the scream. "Khelgar is both!"

The gnome was in a frenzy. He relentlessly ran in circles, clearly panicking. Obviously he didn't support that kind of thing. Looking back, Aura saw Khelgar, trudging over to the gnome. A fierce in his eyes. "Khelgar is both what?" questioned the dwarf.

Instantly the gnome tilted his head up and stared at the dwarf, an anxious look on his face. "A-Are you really male _and_ female at the same time?"

"What in the hells! No! I'm not!"

"But Miss Aura said that you were! And she seemed so serious!"

"She was dead serious," added the teifling, her lips, curving up and forming a grin.

The gnome screamed instantaneously, and then darted off ahead, far from Khelgar. Everyone else just stood there, bursting out in laughter. Everyone but Khelgar. Even the druidess managed to giggle a bit. "Ah! That was priceless," the red-head mustered in-between her laughing, "We've gotta' keep that gnome!"

"Damn you all. Damn you all the to the hells."

- x -

"I am Casavir and these are my men. We have been hunting this group of orcs for days."

Griping onto his outstretched hand, she replied, "Aura 'Dovil."

_So this is a paladin, eh? Hah! It really does look like there's a stick up his ass. Ah, what a shame. He's not that bad looking. Ew... He's looking at me with that creepy look everyone gives me. Except even worse. Man. Why couldn't he look weird and creepy like all the other paladins. You're getting desperate again Aura... better stop.  
_

"Excuse me, m'lady."

Instantly, the aasimar was pulled out of her thoughts. Looking up at the man standing just above her, her hate of paladins finally kicked in. The woman glowered at the blue-eyed man while brushing strands of her hair out of her eyes. "Yeah. I'm here," she retorted, glaring at the man before her, "And I'm actually pretty busy, but thanks for the help."

The aasimar then turned herself around and began to walk. At that very moment the paladin called out, "Wait! Just a minute please m'lady."

She rotated her head, focusing her vision on the paladin. He seemed to be in some kind of distress._ Oh, how ironic. Look, it's a paladin-in-distress. Hah!_ The man quickly made his way over to her and then continued speaking, "I can see that you and your companions here are capable... but you do know it is quite dangerous in these parts. Not that it is any of my buisness, but my I ask why you're here, in Old Owl Well?"

"I'm searching for an emissary from Waterdeep," she replied blankly.

"Oh, I see. Well, if he has gone missing out here, then he has most probably been taken by the orcs. We may be able to help each other here... "

The woman turned her head away and then responded, "Sorry, not interested."

The teifling then added onto her reply, "Yeah, I'm with her. We'd be better off _not_ traveling with the likes of you."

"This man is clearly trying to help us Aura. Why turn him away?" asked the druidess, with arms crossed and a look of sadness in her eyes.

"I agree with her, I mean it is pretty much just common sense to assume that more help would be better," added the gnome, looking up at the aasimar with a confounded look.

Finally the sorceress interupted, "Who cares? We can just burn them."

"Pyro... " mumbled the dwarf.

The paladin glanced up at the sky, praying to the gods for guidance amongst those fools. He then sloped his head down staring at the ground. Eventually he replied in a monotone voice, "Look. It is no problem if the lady does not want my help. It is fin-"

"Come with us," murmured the aasimar, rolling her eyes with impatience.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said come with us, leave your men, if that is what you truly want."

"If it is for the sake of others, than yes. This is what I truly want."

The paladin then made his way over to his men, and bid them farewell, "Thank you... For all of you for the help you have put into all of this, but now, I shall finish this, for all of us. I would like you all to head back to Callum. I shall finish this, for all the pain we've endured. For all our lost comrades. And most of all, for all of you. All that you have given. Thank you."

"But sir!" called a woman from the corner. She came rushing at the man, her eyes filled with pain, "We cannot leave! After all we have fought for. We chose to stand beside you!"

The paladin put his hand on the woman's shoulder reassuringly. He then looked her in the eye and replied, "Katriona. This is my choice, nothing can sway me from the decision I have chosen."

"But what if something happens to you? How do you know we can trust this woman and her friends to help you!"

"Thank you for your concern, but I cannot back down now. This may be the end we have been searching for this whole time. Now it is time for me to bid you farewell. May Tyr watch over you always, Katriona."

And with that, he left the woman, with the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Once the speech had ended, the aasimar muttered to herself, "Talk about sappy."

- x -

They had been traveling three days straight, and yet, no signs of the orc clans had been found. Only rebels who had abandoned camp. But they were just as bad. Maybe even worse. Either way, the trip had been a complete bore-fest for the aasimar. But at least Grobnar was entertaining. As for the paladin, he was practically the reason why it was so boring.

One day, to her surprise, the paladin randomly stopped in his tracks. He then turned his head to look at the woman. "Excuse me, m'lday... ?" he asked in an inquisitive tone.

Aura cocked her eye brow in curiosity. She then replied, "Yes?"

The paladin then glanced up at the sky once again, probably praying. He then brought his eyes back to her and continued, "Earlier, I had noticed your... celestial heritage... m'lad-"

"Call me Aura," she interupted, smiling at the man.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, m'l-... Aura." he replied, a clear look of embarrassment on his face. He then cleared his throat and continued, "But as I said before, I've noticed that you have this small somewhat glowing aura around you. And you're eyes, they are an unnatural hue of violet. You must be an aasimar, am I correct?"

"Hah! You just noticed now?" she replied incredulously.

Commenting on the aasimars reply, the dwarf said, "Bah! Don't worry about 'er lad. She tried her very hardest to cover up that fact," he then leaned in forward and continued, "... although, not hard enough if you ask me."

"Heh... yes I see. But Aura, I just must say that it is an honor to meet you. It is an extremely rare chance that I meet one of your kind. Us paladins live up to the likes of you. I envy you m'lady."

"Well don't, unless you _enjoy_ a stress-filled life where everyone expects you to be something your not," she replied in a hurt tone.

Instantly, the paladin replied, eying the woman intensely, "If it is to help others. I would do so gladly."

The woman scoffed, "Why would anyone give away their own life for the sake of others so blindly. Do you _really_ think they care? Those orcs you're trying to stop. Do you think anyone would care about a group of madmen harassing tribes of orcs? _No._ They would think you to be a complete idiot."

The man straitened his back and once again glanced up at the sky. He then answered the woman, slightly angered by her view of life, "Does it really matter? If no one notices your good deeds? I do not need praise from the people I have saved. As long as they are safe, _that_ is what matters. That is a part of the vows I have sworn myself to. That is my purpose in life. "

"You know, you're lucky. You can run away. Forget those vows and start a new life. You have the freedom that I don't. I could _try_ to run away. _Try_ to start a new life. But nothing would change... they treat me for what I am... for what I'm not," she responded. Turning her back on the man and continuing to walk.

The paladin did not follow, he only continued speaking, "You know m'lady, that is a rather selfish way to view things. I am sure that you are making things sound worse then they are. There could have been a simpler solution than 'running away'. But although you may seem rough on the outside m'lady, but I do think that you are a kind person at heart."

"How can you say things like this, when you barely know me?"

"I feel that everyone has some good in them. Not only you."

"Think what you want, " she replied, glancing back at the man, "But I doubt those pretty words of yours are true."

She then continued, "But enough of this, we have some orcs to find. And I'm not exactly enjoying the _wonderful_ atmosphere this place is giving me."

* * *

_**A/N: **Well I'm starting to get back into my normal writing habits! So updates should go back to normal... hopefully. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would make me so happy. :)_


	5. Chapter Five: Poor Little Farm Girl

_A Neverwinter Nights 2 Fanfic._

**ChapterFive  
PoorLittleFarmGirl  
****ByAzooozi**

_**A/N: Long time, no see. Enjoy! :P****  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Do you intend to rejoin your friends, Casavir?" asked the aasimar, glancing at the paladin from the corner of her eyes. There was still much more to be done and she couldn't waste time. The shard's she had been carrying were causing more problems than she had thought they would. Every time she'd open the bag to have a look at them she would feel this surge of energy travel through her body. It was a pleasant feeling at the time, but after the rush had gone she'd feel dizzy and light headed.

"No. The orcs no longer hold Old Owl Well... it has been freed for the_ people _here, not solely for a Neverwinter trade route," he replied, once again glancing at the sky. Apparently a common habit of his.

Then came the voice of the brown haired woman that had been standing before them. She looked at the man ruefully, "Going to leave just the way you arrived, are you, Casavir?" she asked. She then brought her lips up in a sort of smile and continued, "So where does that leave me?"

He replied, glancing at the woman, his head still facing the sky, "I believe that you have great potential. You could aid Neverwinter in so many ways, Katriona."

There was a slight blush on the woman's face, "T-Thank you sir," she then cleared her throat and carried on speaking, "But I think you are right, I believe it is time for me to move on. I am sorry to have judged this woman and her friends. They have helped us more than I could have imagined."

The woman then lifted herself up onto her toes, reaching the height of the paladin and slightly pecked him on the cheek, "I wish you had not sworn those vows, Casavir. But then again, it was not my choice. I will miss you. Thank you for all you have done to help me."

She then dropped her heels back to the ground. Turning around she walked off into the distance, glancing back only once to see the paladin.

Silently, the paladin whispered to himself, _A paladin is never to lust... _"I swear... to _never_ let it happen again. "

- x -

"Entrance into Blacklake!" shouted the aasimar, holding up a letter from Axle.

Then came cheers from patrons of the little tavern. It had almost been three months since they'd banded with the theives, and now finally, things we're turning out for the better. Although they still had to work at the brothel. They were now singing in the tavern, drunk out of their wits. Excluding the paladin, saying something about _drinking_ being against his code. That didn't stop anyone else though, even the druidess was having a good time.

"Bah! How about another round lass! ...hic... Ye' might have a chance this time!" shouted the dwarf, blinded by the effects of a whole keg of ale.

The aasimar brought her face close to his, tossing the letter way. A determined look on her face, "You're on."

And with that, the two drunkards downed yet another keg. How they kept all it in. Nobody knew.

Stumbling around all the bodies of the passed out drunks, the ranger woke up customer after customer. Gods, Duncan had no right to make him do this. He was going _way_ to far with the blackmailing. He had been _forced _to clean up the tavern, _after_ he had woken everyone up. Hells, he didn't even want to be there, and yet the half-elf was making him do that? The ranger then made his way to the last table. The table in which the dwarf, the teifling, the elf and the aasimar were sitting. He woke up the dwarf first, but unfortunately for him, Khelgar had sensitive reflexes. Resulting in a punch to the stomach for the ranger. After mumbling a few curses under his breath he continued with the tiefling, then the druidess. Then there was the aasimar, curled up in a chair by the fire. The man then made his way over her and nudged her on the shoulder with his hand. She didn't move. He nudged her again. She still didn't move.

"Don't touch her, Bishop," growled the innkeeper, walking over from the other side of the room.

"Well somebodies a little over protective, don't you think," grumbled the ranger, glaring at the half-elf. "I was just doing what _you_ said, Duncan."

"I don't want you anywhere _near_ her. She told me what you did to her in the brothel."

"Heh. She _did_, did she? Well I'm _sorry_ that I thought she was just another whore," spat back the ranger, hoping to anger the man before him.

"You know what. I'm sick of arguing with you. Just get out of my face Bishop. I'll do the rest."

And with that, the ranger made his way to his room. His only safe haven, free of civilization.

- x -

"Who would've known the old dolt was serious about this?" chuckled Aura, glancing into the book before her, "This here says something about the mans last remaining kin to be... _Shandra Jerro_?"

The teifling glanced over to the woman, "You mean that woman from the farm in Highcliff?" she asked incredulously.

"Apparently so," replied the aasimar, still looking into the book.

The dwarf sighed, "Poor 'lass, I do hope she's forgiven us for burnin' down that farm of 'ers."

"I doubt it. But if the gith have already found out about this, then they're probably after her too," responded the elf.

"Then I guess we'd better go," murmured the aasimar, making her way to the exit.

- x -

The whole house, was surrounded by fire and fallen debris. The blonde haired woman glared at the aasimar, "My barn... my house. Everything's gone. What do you expect me to do now!" she yelled, tears falling from her eyes.

"Look, Shandra. We're sorry for everything that's hap-"

Instantly, the woman interupted her, still yelling, "Sorry! You think I'm going to accept your apology, after all you've done!"

"Look Shandra, you need to calm down. We're here to help. What do you think would've happened if we didn't come. What do you think the githyanki would've done?" responded the aasimar, staring intensely into the womans eyes.

There was no answer, only silence. "That's what I thought. Now come with us, to my uncles inn. We'll explain everything there."

"I'm not going _anywhere_."

The aasimar rolled her eyes, "Yes, you are."

And with that, the silver haired woman made her way over to the farm girl, "Ready?"

"I'm not going," she hissed back.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this the hard way," mumbled the aasimar in a monotone voice.

Aura then grabbed the farm girl from her waist and threw her onto her shoulder. Resulting in punching and kicking from the woman. "You just making this harder for the both of us," she said while smiling. "We ain't getting to Neverwinter anytime soon with the way your going."

"Put me down!" screamed the blonde, trying to release her hands from the aasimars grip.

Then came the voice of the gnome, "Oh my! This reminds me of the time I was travelling with a group of these strange dark skinned elves. I was in the same position as Miss Shandra of course. It all started when I was in Waterdeep one day..."

- x -

"You know I really do hate you," hissed the blonde who had just been dropped onto the floor, right in the middle of the empty tavern.

"Your welcome," replied the aasimar, looking down at the farm girl sitting on the floor.

The aasimar glanced around the room, surprised to see that Duncan and Casavir had been talking at the table in the corner. The paladin hadn't gone with them some reason. Said he had some buisness to attend to. Instantly she pulled the blond off the floor and pulled her over to them. "Hey Uncle Duncan. We got ourselves a new customer. Why don't you tell her all about the Sunken Flagon ...before I kill someone," the aasimar said, instantly making her way to the ale after finishing.

"Uh... Sure thing. Why don't you come over and sit next to us. I'm not surprised you look in such horrible condition. I mean, ye've been travelling with... her," he said, slightly chucking after the last part.

The half-elf's eyes then immediately darted over to the sight of his niece, and a keg of ale. Together. "Put that down! If you drink as much as you did last night..." he yelled, trailing off at the end, while running over to the woman.

The blond then made herself comfortable in the seat in front of the paladin. She then leaned on her hands and sighed, "I can't believe I'm stuck here," she said, staring at the table.

"You needn't worry. Aura may not seem like it, but she is very caring at heart," replied the paladin, glancing down at the woman in front of him with a sorrowful expression.

The woman looked up at him, surprised that he had been listening to her, "Oh you were listening... " she said, looking at the man.

"I apologize if I startled you in any way. You just seemed rather down..." he said, trailing off. He then continued, "We can speak about it, if you wish?"

The woman looked at the man, smiling, almost blushing, "T-Thanks. That's really kind of you. But where to begin? Well it started in Highcliff, a few months ago..."

- x -

"Everybody! The flagon is under attack!"

And with the sound of that one warning, the aasimar awoke, her hand instantly grabbing her blade from the side of her bed instinctively. She then made her way out of the room, dumbfounded to see githyanki, everywhere. _What in the hells... ?_

She looked over to Duncan who was fighting off more of the githyanki, and quite as well as she remembered when he had trained her. "Lass! Over here! I'm need of a bit of healing!" he called gesturing her over to him.

She instantly made her way over to him, muttering a spell under her breath. "Thanks a bunch. Those godsdamned gith... you better check out the front. The place mightn't be cleared out yet. I've been to busy making sure everyone was okay. Better hurry."

She then made her way to the front, but to her surprise there lay corpses of the githyanki, almost everyone had been struck by arrows, otherwise they were missing pieces of themselves. She saw her all her companions in the room. Not just her companions, but_ that_ man, Bishop, standing in the front of the tavern. Instantly the paladin came running over too her, a distressed expression on his face.

"Aura! Are you alright?" he paniked, quickly grabbing onto the womans hand.

"I'm fine," she replied pushing him away. She then glared back at him, "I thought you were looking after Shandra! Where in the hells is she!"

Instantly Elanee called out. "Shandra! She's not in her room! They've taken her!"

* * *

_**A/N: **Well that's the end of that chapter. I wouldn't expect an update too soon. I don't like the way this story turned out so I might start a new one sometime soom. R&R, thanks! :)**  
**_


End file.
